the love that conquers all
by KassandraKitten
Summary: something happens and the other can not live without them so how will they react. and no i am not giving you the characters!


**Hurt by Christina Aguilera **

"_Seems like only yesterday_

_When I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were_

_But I walked away"_

Why couldn't you have left me alone; you played with my mind like it was a toy. Then you got bored and went away. I was left as nothing. I trusted you, loved you, even cared about your well being after you left. You left me a complete state. I had to get up and start again. Now that I have, you come and tell me that you're proud of me! What was this just some sort of test? I just looked at you and walked away, much to the happiness to everyone around me.

"_If only I knew_

_What I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms _

_I would take the pain away."_

I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for you compliment. I know you were just being nice to me and that it must have been hard for you to come up to me. But I never, not in a million years, would have believed that you would have done this. If I had known, well I don't know how I would have acted, maybe?

"_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I won't to call you_

_But I know you won't be there."_

I really won't to hear your voice once more. I know that no matter how hard I tried, I still loved you and I had always hoped that you felt the same and would one day come back to me. I knew even as I turned away that had you said another thing, I would have turned around and you would have seen the tears that were in my eyes.

"_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you."_

Sometimes I will hear you call me and I would turn round but no-one would be there. Everyday as I walk home from work, I secretly would hope that you were waiting for me, like old times. I knew that this was unhealthy and I knew my friends were only trying to help but I still couldn't move on.

"_Some days I feel broke inside_

_But I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wonna hide_

'_Cause its you I miss."_

I kept pictures of us on the wall going up the stairs. I would look at them on my way to bed, then that way I was certain to dream of you. I wonder if you had known that I still loved you, would you have still done this. You always seemed to have so much pride and then you go and do something like this, why?

"_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?"_

I am proud of you, I always was. You were always great; it was this that made me fall in love with you in the first place. I loved the way people laughed and sneered at you for going out with me and you would just hold your head up high and told me never to listen.

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back."_

I would go to the end of the earth, the universe even, to have you back. I would do anything, absolutely anything. I don't think you realise how much you affect me so. I love you. It is neither a statement nor a fact, it just is. I have gone the past three days in a complete daze. I just feel so low. I know I can get you back somehow. No, I will get you back.

"_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do _

_And I've hurt myself"_

I'm sure I can find a way to get you back, I'm sure of it. I have told my friends that I will get you back but they just tell me there isn't a way. But I know there is and I will find it. I love you, and that is what urges me on. I will find a way!

"_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much I missed you since you went away."_

I have done it!!! I found what I was looking for. I know now that nothing can stop me from bringing you back into my arms where you belong. I will love you with all of my heart and I know that nothing can stop me. There is only one problem though.

"_It's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time."_

I will do it even if the odds are against me. I know that you will appreciate it, I am sure of it. I know you and I even wonder whether you knew I would do this to save you. Was this your test for me? I know now though that even if it is I will not fail!

"_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you."_

I have done it!! We are reunited once more. The past is forgotten and I will never talk of it again. Draco, my wonderful, lovely Draco. How I love thee. I know that you love me also, as you tell me all of the time. The rumour going round is one that is true at last, the rumour is 'Harry Potter is going out with Draco Malfoy again.' Obviously me and Draco are saying to anybody who asks that we are. I am so happy. Draco, if you should ever read this, just know that I had no doubt that it was the right thing to do by going back in time and pulling you out of the way of that train. I love you now and forever.


End file.
